Archwing Maneuvers
Archwing Maneuvers are a set of actions that a player can perform with the Archwing, a set of mechanical wings used by a Tenno to fly and engage in combat in space and underwater. Archwing flight controls are similar to normal ground-based controls, with some variations for three-dimensional movement. Movement is controlled with both the keys and mouse, in conjunction. Unlike ground combat, Archwings retain momentum after releasing movement keys mid-flight. Higher velocity allows a further coast. Hitting objects at high speed will result in the Archwing taking damage, making collision avoidance important to gameplay. Maneuvers still remain the same in submersible combat, albeit with reduced speed due to the water surrounding the player. Dashing |ps4= }} * Xbox One: (press to toggle) * Nintendo Switch: Left Joy Stick (press To toggle) Dashing will cause the Archwing to thrust the player at a greatly increased speed in any direction (forwards, leftwards, rightwards, upwards and backwards) other than downwards. Each Archwing may have a different speed modifier for dashing. Flight Speed can be increased with . Note: In the Settings, new Key Bindings can be configured to toggle auto-sprint on/off. This allows the player to perform maneuvers without needing to hold the dash button. Blink |ps4=Double tap }} * Xbox One: Double tap * Nintendo Switch: Double tap left Joy Stick Blinking will cause the Archwing to teleport 800m towards wherever the reticle is pointing at. This has a cooldown of 3 seconds and can be decreased to 2.25 seconds with Rank 8 in the Tactical Intrinsic. Obstacle Braking }}Obstacle Braking is performed by pressing backwards immediately before the player crashes into an obstacle. This maneuver causes the player to hold their hand out, shielding them from collision. When timed well, this fully prevents impact damage; regardless how high the player's velocity is. Ascend |ps4= }} Ascending is equivalent to jumping in ground combat. This maneuver causes the Archwing to ascend, relative to the direction the camera is pointing. Dashing during this maneuver yields greater speed. Descend |ps4= }} Descending is correspondent to Crouching in ground combat. This maneuver causes the player to descend with their Archwing, again relative to the direction they are aiming the camera. Unlike ascending, dashing cannot be used while descending. However, aiming down allows a downward dash. If crouch is toggled on, players can stay descending. Press (default) to toggle crouching. Dodging Akin to Sideroll and Backspring in ground combat, players can also perform a dodging maneuver in Space. It reduces incoming damage by 75% and prevents knockback during its animation; is helpful when trying to avoid missiles or other explosives when they approach from an angle that makes them difficult to dodge or outrun. Sideways / + Tap }} Start moving sideways and tap the dash button to do a quick sideway roll, relative to the direction of the camera. This maneuver is generally useful to dodge missiles. Backwards + Tap }} Start moving backwards and tap the dash button to do a quick backroll. This maneuver is useful to put a modest distance between the player and any threat, while still maintaining their orientation. Vertical / + Tap }} Start moving up or down and tap the dash button to do a vertical backroll, relative to the direction of the camera. This maneuver is generally useful to dodge missiles or just fast vertical movement, since it is noticeably faster than standard vertical movement. Patch History *Reduced the input lag of the universal Blink mechanic when using a controller and fixed the Blink binding not being automatic. ;Archwing Flight & Itzal Changes Blink has become a universal ability for all Archwings! Your ‘Roll’ binding in Archwing triggers its new Blink mechanic that Blink mechanic that propels over 2x the distance of original Blink (but can't be increased by Mods), with a cooldown of 3 seconds to prevent spamming - but at no Energy cost to you! Adding to the mix, we’ve changed how Afterburner is triggered to allow for simultaneous upward movement during its burn. Previously, the default Afterburner was to hold Shift to Sprint and Space Bar to initiate Afterburner. Now, holding Shift to Sprint and W will trigger the Afterburner once you get some momentum going. This new method may feel weird at first, and we’ll be watching for feedback as we continue to polish for a fluid flight experience. *ARCH LINE has replaced Itzal’s Blink ability: Launch a tethered hook that either pulls enemies close, or pulls the Warframe towards any stationary objects it hooks onto. }} it:Manovre Archwing es:Maniobras de Archwing Category:Update 15 Category:Mechanics Category:Archwing